The Striped Jewel
by MoonWolf161
Summary: Set after the Queen of the Darkness. Indigo, a girl from our world somehow travels to the three Blood realms. There she must learn about her power, jewel and importance. But in the end she will have to make the ultimate choice. What will it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Indigo and Jalur.**

Beep! Beep! Beep! _Time to get up, _she thought. It was a Saturday morning and Indigo was getting ready for netball. Just as she was about to get changed for a shower a blinding light flashed about her.

The light subsided and she found herself in the middle of a beautiful garden.

*Who are you* asked this voice inside my head.

She looked around wide eyed and found a gorgeous brown, striped tiger looking at her.

"I'm Indigo," Indigo answered back," Wwhats your name?"

* I'm Jalur* said the tiger.

He had a green jewel around his neck and was waiting for the lady in front of him. One minute Jalur was walking through the gardens the next minute this lady was standing in front of him looking the way Marian did when she first met Tassle.

* Come meet the Lady,* said Jalur.

They walked through the Hall for ages and every time they passed someone the person would stare at Indigo until Jalur snarled at them. They finally came to a black wooden door. Jalur passed right through it and it then opened. Indigo walked in and saw Jalur and this handsome, graceful man sitting behind a black wood desk.

She knew who this was, she had read about him in all the Black Jewels books, this man was Daemon Sadi. Sitting on the corner of the desk was Janelle Angilline. _I'm dead_, she thought.

" So you're the person Jalur is so interested in?" asked Janelle. "Umm, I must be," she replied. Janelle laughed and Daemon smiled. " Whats your name?" asked Daemon.

* Her name is Indigo,* Jalur cut in. "Well Indigo, since you already have an escort why doesn't he show you around?" asked Daemon, looking at Jalur. He looked back at Indigo and she nodded.

_It's massive, _Indigo thought, looking around the Hall. There were rooms unoccupied and Daemon said the coven and boyos resided here sometimes. _Well they mustn't be residing here now, _she thought.

* Come, we'll meet the coven. Janelle will be there.* said Jalur, looking at Indigo. She nodded and they headed for a different part of the Hall.

They entered a massive drawing room filled with four young women. They were introduced as Karla, Gabrielle, Morganne, and Kulush.

* I will leave now,* said Jalur. Indigo spun around to face Jalur who was quietly walking out of the room. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you, we just wanted to see the person Janelle was talking about and what jewel you wore," explained Morganne. Gabrielle and Kalush nodded, Karla just said "So what jewel do you wear?"

"I don't know" Indigo. "Well how old are you? I'm guessing between 12 and 14 years old?" asked Gabrielle. "I'm 13," she replied. "Ok, well focus on looking deep into your mind and a reservoir of power, then focus it into a jewel." So Indigo closed her eyes and focused on the reservoir of power. Suddenly in her hands appeared a dark blue jewel.

**Authors note: Please review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days in the three blood realms and Indigo was exhausted. Firstly, after showing the Coven her jewel, Karla had given her a wicked grin and taken her to a room full of things to make potions. They had done that for half the day then Karla showed her how to go descend and ascend into the abyss carefully. That had only been the first day, next Indigo went with Janelle and Janelle asked her about her life in the other world. They spent the afternoon gardening and Indigo found all the ladies liked it. On the third day Janelle told Indigo in their world she was a Black Widow and Healer. They had focused on the basic craft first because it was easier.

Looking at her plate Indigo new it would be a long day. Janelle said the Sapphire jewel was only her Birthright and when she was old enough, she would later descend to a more powerful jewel. When breakfast was finished she went on a walk with Jalur, sice Karla couldn't use her power.

*What is wrong?* asked Jalur, head cocked looking at Indigo.

"It's just that I don't know if I'll ever get to where everyone else is. Even now little children know more than me," answered Indigo. She had now gotten used to Jalur's voice inside her head.

*It does not matter. When Janelle cleansed the realms she had to learn new things too,* stated Jalur. Just then Jalurs head snapped in the direction of the front door. *Janelle is calling, come.*

When they got to the front door Janelle was waiting with Marian. "Marian and I were going down to the village and we thought you might like to come." Indigo nodded and Janelle handed her 300 silver marks and 400 gold marks. Indigo just stood there, wide-eyed. She looked from Janelle to Marian and they stood there with small, knowing smiles. Beale gave them their coats and they hustled Indigo out the door and onto the pony cart.

**Authors note: Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise.**

**Please review =)**


End file.
